


Zero Hour

by mayachain



Series: birthday!verse [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Community: 14valentines, Gen, Hogwarts, Introspection, Late at Night, career choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Dead of night, a birthday girl, a choice and a future.





	Zero Hour

**February 14th, 1989**

Tonks sat in the middle of her bed in her Hufflepuff dorm, curtains drawn around her and reading the article about Auror Shacklebolt’s recent breakthrough by the light of her wand. She felt her resolve strengthening even more with every word.

She knew that how Aurors were portrayed in the Prophet wasn’t how they and their work appeared in Mum’s stories, and she was smart enough to have guessed that Din and Fenwyck’s uncle only relayed the best stories, not the everyday or the horrible ones.

No matter.

Tonks wanted to use her talents for disguise for _good_. She wanted the prospect of excitement. ‘It might not be as exciting as working with dragons, _Charlie,_ ’ she thought, but – she couldn’t just be a metamorphmagus and do nothing with it.

Mum would worry that she might get hurt. Tonks had heard of some if the injuries her parents had treated – but that was a risk clumsy Nymphadora ran by even getting out of bed. It had never stopped her from doing something she deemed important.

Din thought Tonks had read too many Witch Weekly novellas. Tonks didn’t know what that had to do with anything. Most real-life Aurors that appeared in the Prophet weren’t exactly handsome. Din’s uncle certainly wasn’t.

Charlie would support her. Bill would, too. And Dad, and once she’d had time to think about it, Mum would, also.

Her grades were good enough. Even in Potions. Once she told Professor Sprout she wanted to apply, Sprout would have no reason to say she couldn’t.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these for Tonks makes me cry; I've written her turning 25 and can only go backwards now.


End file.
